In Need of Tech Support
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: The often lazy Alex Russo runs into a bit of a bind when she doesn't heed her brother's advice. *Bondage-themed one shot; Rated M to be safe for sexual content*


**A/N: This is just a short little one-shot I wrote this past summer for my other forum... felt like posting it :P. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

In their wizard classroom, Alex Russo, wearing tight black jeans, a purple and pink striped T-shirt with a flowy gray long-sleeve midriff shirt, and black boots sat groggily on the couch listening to her older brother Justin teach her things about magic. Usually she had trouble caring for any kind of education, but when her brother taught her one-on-one, she cared even less. He was currently preaching about magic that will repair any broken electronic device and allow contact with any wizard one knows. She lets out a big yawn, causing Justin to stop and stare at her.

"Oh, am I boring you, Alex?"

"Not at all, yawning is the new way to show excitement," Alex says sarcastically.

Justin just sighs and continues, "Alex, it's important to know how to do this."

"But I have a cell phone!" Alex whines.

"That's the point!" Justin responds. "If your cell phone is dead and you're being chased by someone, you can find any old payphone and use it to get help. It's vitally important to your safety."

Alex rolls her eyes, "If I was in trouble, I'd just fight them with a different spell."

Justin squeezes his eyes together in frustration and sighs. "It's obvious you're not focused. We can pick this up tomorrow."

Alex gets up immediately, "Ok, bye!"

"Wait," Alex says quickly. "Before you go, I'm leaving you with reading the chapter on this spell, "The Electro-Enlivener." Read the _whole_ chapter and then try it out on some of these phones and stuff." He dumps a boxful of various electronics on the ground; phones, computers and laptops, computer mice, and cables litter the ground at Alex's feet. "The spell can be used on a variety of electronics and even repair torn power lines and cables," Justin adds. "Now, you're going to read the whole chapter, right?"

Alex takes a deep breath, obviously frustrated with her brother. "Yeah, yeah I'll read the whole stinkin' chapter." She sits back down on the couch and starts reading the book. She notices Justin leave and skips right to the page with the spell chant. "Read the whole chapter," she says mocking his voice. "I'll just learn the chant and be done with this in no time." She reads it and sets the book down on the couch as she stands up, taking the wand out of her boot as she usually does.

With a few waves of her wand she commands, "Gizmos of an older time, work again and come alive!" The electronics sparkle with light, the cables repair themselves, and the phones start beeping. After a few seconds, they stop moving, the spell complete. Alex looks at the book and notices she got a few words wrong, causing her to shrug her shoulders. "Oh well, close enough. Eat it, Justin," she says boastfully with her hands on her hips. "Now let's see if there's a disenchanting spell." She puts the wand back in her boot for the meanwhile, turning around and bending over to turn the pages of the book.

Suddenly, a smaller computer cord flies across the room, tightly ensnaring her ankles and tripping her, causing her to fall flat on the couch with a thud.

"Ow! What was that?" She sees the cord around her ankles and goes to untie it. As she does, two computer mice also come to life and wrap around her wrists, one of them cinching the cord in the middle to prevent it from slipping off. "Uh oh," Alex states simply. "Gotta get my wand!" She reaches for it but another small cord beats her to it, wrapping itself around her lower legs and tightening itself, preventing access to her salvation.

Several phone cables fly towards her legs, some tying around her thighs and some around her calves. One thick cable wraps itself around her stomach, lifting her off the ground and onto her feet. "Why the heck is this happening?!" Alex says as she hops a couple times, having trouble balancing due to the cords around her ankles. The thick cable that lifted her wraps around her stomach as several thin phone cables worm their way through her legs and connect to the thick cable, creating many tight crotch-ties that cause Alex to groan. More computer cables fly across the room, wrapping above and below her breasts, around her stomach and around her waist, effectively pinning her arms down to her body. More cables fly around her body, providing more and more resistance to Alex's futile struggles. Some go over her shoulders, some more through her legs, some around her breasts, becoming tighter than the rest and causing her to moan. In the commotion, Alex realizes she still hasn't yelled for Justin to help. She'd never hear the end of it but she didn't know how long she'd be stuck like this.

"Uhhh, Justin! A little help?!" she says softly, her pride keeping her from screaming at first. She opens her mouth to scream louder, but a computer mouse flies in her gaping maw, silencing her and leaving the cord sticking out of her mouth. She groans into her gag, spitting a little in frustration. She hops a little and loses her balance, falling to the ground with a thud. _Maybe that got Justin's attention_, Alex thinks to herself. All of a sudden, she feels all the cables start to tighten more and more. The cables creak and strain against the girl's body, becoming more and more restrictive. Alex starts to moan deeply, her small frame becoming completely compressed. She starts to find it harder to breathe and squeaks quietly, hoping someone comes to her rescue. The fabric of her shirts and jeans start to tear from how tightly they're being compressed, leaving gaping holes around her stomach, thighs, and even exposing a good amount of cleavage.

Justin runs to the top of the stairs, seeing her sister completely bound with cords. "You didn't read the whole chapter, did you?!"

Alex's eyes widen and look pleadingly at Justin, her face becoming a little paler.

"You're being suffocated?! I got this," Justin says assuredly taking out his wand. He says the disenchanting spell, causing all the cords and cables to loosen around his sister's body.

Alex inhales deeply, finally able to breathe again. She coughs into her gag and takes deep breaths, still unable to escape from the loosened mess of cables. Justin runs over and takes out the mouse, looking down at her. "Alex, I told you to read the whole chapter! There are precautions to using this spell."

Alex just lays back and closes her eyes as Justin starts taking off cable after cable. "I got it, thanks," she says begrudgingly. "Thanks for saving me though. Just untie me so I can get some sleep. I don't really feel like studying anymore."

THE END


End file.
